HP goes JungleBook 2, or y Mogli is never enough!
by Lusiki-Thanatos
Summary: Crossover between HP and The JungleBook 2. REWRITTEN! Read and Review please!


**HP goes JungleBook 2, or y Mogli is never enough!**

Raiting: G

Disclaimer: Not mine, neither Harry Potter nor Jungle-Book.

Warning: Harry Potter/Jungle-Book 2 Crossover, silliness and "stupidy" might be contagious.

Harry Potter lived in the "Muggle-World" with the Dursleys, Privat Drive number 4, as we all know. He desperately wanted to be free of his not-magical, everything-magical-hating relatives, so one day he got up all his courage, packed nothing at all and run away into the "Wizarding- Jungle". There he met Albus Dumbledore, the old school director who was on vacations, whom he considered a friend. Together they went up to the school- castle, where they sang many happy and hilarious songs together with the ghosts and danced many crazy dances though all of the magically moving, ever changing corridors of Hogwarts. They were very happy celebrating together, listening to the magicians' rhythms at the radio and living as if live was a big, never ending party.

Meanwhile, Harry's best friend, and someday to be girlfriend, who restored his faith in the Muggles after the tragic incidents in his childhood were uncovered and brought him back to his Muggle- family, Hermione, and the little boy who followed them around wherever they went and was so very impressed of Harry's stories about the Wizarding-World though he lived there all his young life, Ron, were worried about their friend. They decided to enter the Magical-World together, because it was so big, and full of danger, to go find him. But they got lost very quickly and were not able to find the way to Hogwarts.

The bad guy, ugly and mean, called Voldy, wanted to see Harry dead. That is why he went into the Muggle-World searching for the kid. The Muggles recognized him for what he was, an old, frustrated, nasty Non- Muggle. They decided to chase him and he ended up fleeing from them and returning into the depth of "Magical-World".

All of these happenings didn't matter to Harry and Albus, because they were at Hogwarts celebrating the big party of carefree life. To their dismay, the much to serious McGonagall came around and watched them with her customary sarcastic attitude. Sitting high up on one of the window sills near the ceiling, being a witch that was an easy task to accomplish, she told Albus may times, that Harry was to be returned to his Muggle- relatives, because he needed a family and not a crazy, old, dancing wizard to look after him. That was the place he belonged to.

But Albus didn't want to listen to her advice and continued like before. He even started telling everyone around, ghosts, animated paintings and random passers-by whom nobody knew, that he thought Muggels were the most stupid creatures in the world. McGonagall thought it was obvious to everyone that the old man was on a sugar-high because of to much lemon drops, but many, being the convenient beings they were, just took him seriously. Dumbledore told them all how stupid rules and work were, and nearly through the whole castle into anarchy. All of them laughed very much about his jokes, but he wanted to top himself and even told them about sheepish Hermione, thinking the "Wizarding-World" was dangerous. At this nobody could stop laughing.

By mentioning Hermione, Harry noticed how much he missed the precious girl and because the old man made fun of her, the boy got upset. Little Harry run away from the party and went into the big, dangerous "Magical-World". Just in time, because if he had stayed, he would not have met Hermione and Ron in the middle of the magical chaos. Their happiness at finding each other was short lived, because they started arguing about the perils of running away into the unknown. Seeing as Harry was his usual stubborn self, Hermione took Ron on the Hand and started to go the direction she thought her home was.

To every ones surprise, that was the moment Voldy appeared on the scene. He started crackling madly, through some curses here and there and, when the tree kid got tired of his crazy antics and wandered away, he chased them around trying to hunt them down. Seeing how the situation got out of hand, and being the brave Gryffindor he was, Harry found a save place for his friends to stay, while he would distract the bad wizard running away from him into territory he was not familiar with. To bad the bad guy was.

But Hermione, being a Gryffindor to, and a smart one too, found Albus, the school director, and after telling him about Harry's dire situation and convincing him that Voldy was indeed a bad, bad guy having the upper hand on the supposed hero, they decided to help the boy together. They followed the trail of destruction Voldy left behind, and reached Mount Doom (How the hell got that into HP???)

Reaching there, the three friends, heroes of the "Wizarding-World" they were, and the old, in-a-good-way crazy man, defeated Voldy throwing him into the volcano by some strange and mysterious accident, some laps of fate nobody ever could explain. Voldy was never seen again,… only heard by the suicidal people who dared go near Mount doom, and see for them selves if the story was true. And with him was a silly sounding voice, like that of a crazy vulture, telling bad jokes all day through.

After their perilous adventure, Hermione, Harry and Ron returned to the "Muggle-World" and to their homes. They were sad to leave all those magical wonders behind, but the three of them understood, that it was only right to be with their families, where they belonged to, until the next term started for them at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.

But it was from that day on, that the three children lost their fear of the unknown, and ventured into the "Wizarding-World" on sunny days, to meet with their friends. Together with the barmy Albus, and a somewhat loosened up McGonagall they go to Hogwarts castle even on vacations time. Harry and Hermione danced around the place, singing the most crazy songs and having a lot of fun, while Ron discovered how amusing it was to get on McGonagall nerves by trying to catch her pony tail. (That is the reason why she always wears a hair bun.)

The End

_AN: Hey people,thanks for reading. I know this is STUPID (with big, very big capital letters!!!!),but please, PLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEE review it ^____^!!!!!!!! I'm sorry for the crapy English, you can belive me, it was worse befor I rewrote the story. I'll send all flames to Voldy, so he can heat the volcano up a little bit, but I would love some interesting reviews. Hope you liked at least a little bit of it._


End file.
